Happy Ending?
by Ness-cessity
Summary: Picks up a couple of years after BD. Rene's Going to find out and Renesmee is growing up, How's jacob going to handle it and more importantly, how will Edward. BD Spoilers
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**AN-** I'm not used to writing in a first person perspective, so you'll have to bear with me for a while till I get into the groove. I would have like to have cheated and wrote as a narrative but I can't do that in a Twilight fic, That's just plain wrong.

This is set a couple of years after breaking dawn and may possibly jump ahead a little as I'm centring the story around Renesmee but keeping it in Bella's perspective mainly and jumping to Jacobs from time to time. I want to explore how Jacob deals with Nessie maturing into an adult, all be it a ten year old one and more importantly how Bella and Edward deal with it.

This will be the longest chapter of the entire fic because I couldn't find a reasonable place to cut it in the middle. It may seem a little repetitive if you've just finished the books but for everyone that hasn't read them for a while, it will be a good refresher. Plus I didn't feel right just starting it from nowhere. It needed some sort of introduction.

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

I can't sit still and for a Vampire that's a mean accomplishment. My name is Bella Cullen and I was changed just after my wedding two years ago. I have a beautiful vampire husband, a half human daughter and an amazing family. My story is a strange mixture of legend, heartache and of vampires wanting to kill us all but none of it has prepared me for this. My mother is arriving from Florida today. That in itself wouldn't be a problem but she hasn't seen me since I was human and she doesn't know I have a two year old daughter that looks more like eight. After my dad, Charlie, was told what little he needed to know without being put in danger and dealt with it surprisingly well, we decided to tell my mom too. I'm worried how she's going to take it and if she'll be able to understand any of it either but since the wedding, she has asked me a million time if Edward and I would go see her and we can't possibly go there.

I couldn't take the suspense any longer and called Alice if she could see anything.

"Charlie picked her up half an hour ago. You should be able to hear them on the road any minute." She replied. "Don't worry, it'll all be ok."

"You can't know that." I retorted, throwing a look at Renesmee.

"True, but I can't see you're mom jumping off any bridges or running to the police when she leaves."

I was going to come up with another witty retort, when I heard Charlie's cruiser coming towards the end of the drive. Everything happened in a split second then. Edward and his brothers came in from hunting and Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were downstairs in a flash. They'd heard the car too. I clung onto Edwards hand as thought it were a lifeline. Everyone stood perfectly still as we all listened to the car approach. Renesmee came up to me then and put her hand to my face. I could see a perfect image of my face in my mind. I looked terrified. Smiling I looked at my daughter.

"I know I shouldn't worry but I can't help it." I said, then repeated Alice's words from earlier, "It'll all be ok"

She seemed calmed by this and we both turned out attention back to the door just as Charlie knocked and walked in with my mom following behind. She'd already be warned in the car, much the same as Charlie had in the beginning, that the 'illness' I had after my honeymoon had changed my appearance. That I looked more like a Cullen now than a Swan. I prayed than she would buy the story but knowing my mom, she wouldn't be happy at such a weak explanation but instead, try and get to the root of things. I hoped she didn't. I wasn't looking forward to another, kill her or we will ultimatum from the Volturi. Mom walked into the living room with a more worried look than me and she scanned the room looking around as if she couldn't see me, which I guess was the truth. She was looking for the old Bella. Edward took charge

"Rene, what a pleasure to see you again. I hope the journey was pleasant."

That did it. She looked at Edward and then his hand clasped in mine. Her eyes flew to me, a mixture of confusion, fear and love. Just the same a Charlie's when he found out.

"Hi mom" I said, trying to keep my voice low. I think my new singsong voice would've tipped her over the edge. "I've missed you." I smiled. I knew it would light up my face but that couldn't be helped. Rene looked like she was fighting an internal battle. How could this creature be her daughter? Where was the clumsy 20 year old she was expecting? I think the mother in her won out over the rational side of her brain. She flew to me and wrapped her arms round me so tight, that if I'd needed air, I wouldn't have got any.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" She cried, "I've missed you so much, look at you! What happened? Look at your face, your eyes and you're so cold. You can't be the same girl."

"I'm not really mom, that virus did a real number on my genes." That in itself was true, I guess. Since vampirism is a virus and it did give me a couple of extra pairs of chromosomes. "I'm still Bella though." I added. She didn't really look at all convinced, that's what had me worried but she seemed too happy at the minute to question me further. She did however notice Renesmee clinging to my hand. We had a story ready for her about Renesmee's adoption but I could already see that Rene has noticed how much like me and Edward she really was.

"You've had a daughter? She's eight! How's that possible?" Mom really seemed like she was going to lose he grip on reality but I still tried to go with our cover.

"Well Edward's brother was in an accident and with no other family, we adopted her." I tried to reason.

"And I suppose it's just pure coincidence she looks like you used to as well?" I looked at Edward with a plea for help in my eyes but before he could say anything, she carried on without a breath.

"And you!" She looked accusingly at Edward. "You told me you didn't have any family and now a brother has conveniently crawled from the woodwork. I want the truth and I want it now Bella Swan!" That did it, she only used my full name when she was really mad and I'm guessing she was madder than usual, since she forgot I'm married. Edward whispered in my ear that Jacob was coming and it gave me an idea. I just had to talk to everyone first.

"Ok mom, just give us a second. I need to talk to everyone first, it's not my story to tell." I said as Jacob came through from the kitchen. Rene's eyes flew to the seven foot mountain of muscle as I asked him quickly. "Jake, I need you to take Nessie to the cottage for a bit. Will you?" He instantly felt the atmosphere in the house, nodded, picked up Renesmee and left. The others needed no word from me as they turned to follow him and waited in the kitchen for me. "One minute mom, ok?" I said, already turning to follow. I was in the kitchen before she had chance to reply.

Rosalie was the first to speak,

"You can't honestly expect us to be ok with you telling Rene? Don't you remember what happened when you found out? This is absurd!" she cried in a terse, low voice.

"Of course I remember, do you honestly think I want my mom in that kind of danger? But if we don't give her a better explanation, she's going to go to the police, the press, anyone who'll listen and if that happens, we're all screwed!" I said angrily. All of a sudden I felt perfectly calm and threw a look at Jasper.

"Hold on, Hold on." Carlisle said calmly "Bella's right but this isn't as easy as us thinking up a new cover for our family. She knows you've changed Bella and that Nessie is more than an adopted daughter. The likeness is too strong. Alice, I know you can't see anything involving Nessie but what are the Volturi upto?" Alice closed her eyes

"They don't plan on coming back till Nessie reaches adulthood but I can't see when, Aro keeps changing his mind. Caius has just heard of a new werewolf outbreak in Eastern Europe though, so they're attention is focused there." She said, coming back to the present.

"Are you suggesting we tell her the truth?" I asked Carlisle

"Yes Bella, you're mother is more astute than we gave her credit for and I don't think she'll accept even the best story we can think of, I wouldn't be surprised if she'll accept the truth." He smiled "But it's the best we can do." Edward gripped my hand.

"Your mother is strong like you. I know she'll be able to handle this" He said

"Ok!" I cried exasperated "If you think it'll work" Rosalie huffed her displeasure and fled out of the house in a fraction of a second. Emmett looked like he was about to follow her but the smile on his face told me he wouldn't miss this for the world. I sighed and led everyone back to the living room. The conversation had only taken moments but my mom looked like we'd left her in limbo for weeks.

"Mom you'd better sit down and Charlie, this is out of the realms of need to know. So if you want to leave, now's your chance." I said softly. Charlie took one look at his distraught ex wife and made up his mind.

"I'll stay if you don't mind." He said looking to Carlisle for assent. Carlisle nodded and Charlie took a seat next to Rene and held her hand in comfort. I didn't know where to start. I had to explain to her why I was what I was and where Renesmee had come from but I could hardly start with 'Mom, you never guess what but I'm a vampire!'. She would totally freak I decided to start at the beginning.

"What I'm going to tell you mom, is hard to believe, even harder than Nessie being adopted but you can't interrupt. You've got to listen to the complete story first." I waited for her to nod before I carried on. "Back when I first came to forks, on my first day of school, I knew there was something different about the Cullens. They were all so beautiful and distant, the first time I met Edward he looked like he wanted to be anywhere on the planet, as long as I wasn't there. For weeks he avoided me, skipping classes and pretending I wasn't there, he even tried to get his schedule changed, so he wouldn't have to see me. Then to confuse me further, he started talking to me one day in class. He knew I knew he was different and he asked me what I thought it was that made it so. I was a little embarrassed at my reasoning, I thought he's been bitten by a radioactive spider or something else from a comic and that amused him no end. It wasn't until Jacob," I motioned in the direction he had left, "told me one of the old tribe stories that I had a better idea. He told me a tale about how a certain few of his tribe were born to protect everyone from the cold ones. That they'd been here before and they were back now. I knew then why no one from La Push liked the Cullens but I still couldn't say it, not yet. I looked on-line for stories about the cold ones and nothing I read sounded like the Edward I knew but since it couldn't be worse than the comic book hero idea, I asked Edward anyway." I looked at Edward then, a smile crossing his face as he remembered that day.

"When I met Edward that night, I asked his almost straight away. 'You're a vampire aren't you?' I was expecting him to laugh like when I mentioned the spiders but he just looked serious. I knew then that I had it right." Rene gasped in shock but kept quiet. She wanted to interrupt but kept to what she had agreed. I think the fact I had stopped trying to speak with a lower tone helped, it made everything sound like a fairy story and it was just simply too hard to keep up while I was trying to organise my blurry human memories. "I wasn't scarred. I knew that Edward was still who he was no matter what he was and things carried on as normal. We became a couple and nothing would part me from him." I saw my mom's questioning look and remembered that she had seen me after he had left. I knew I'd have to tell her more than I wanted. "The Cullens aren't the rule as far as vampires go, more of the exception to it. They're vegetarian, purely sticking to animals for sustenance but there are others that prefer to find their food in more conventional places. I met some such people while I was watching everyone play ball. One of them, James, took a 'shine' to me and decided nothing would stop him getting what he wanted. That's why I was in Phoenix. Alice and Jasper brought me down while everyone else hunted for James. Tried to stop him. It didn't work. I was tricked and left Alice and Jasper while I went to meet him. I thought he had you. When I got there it was obvious what he had done and I knew I was going to die. Edward arrived just in time and killed him but not before James had broken half my bones and bit me. Edward got the poison out of me before it was too late though and I was fine." I showed Rene the crescent shaped scar on my hand that was almost invisible on my pale skin. "After I recovered, Edward decided that it was too dangerous for me to be around them, so they left. It wasn't till after my cliff diving stunt that he came back. He knew then that I didn't need help getting myself killed and I would probably fair better if he was here to keep an eye on me." Rene did interrupt then.

"I don't understand though. How did you get like this? When?" She asked in a quiet voice. I looked up and noticed Charlie then for the first time since I'd started. He looked shocked, afraid. I think he'd has his suspicions about what we were but having them validated was another matter.

"Once Edward came back, I made it no secret that I wanted to be changed. I'd be able to defend myself better if anything like James happened again and I didn't want to grow old with a boyfriend that was permanently seventeen. Edward would hear none of it though and maintained that he would love me even if I was eighty but I got Carlisle to agree. There was a date set for after graduation but since I wanted Edward to do it, he made me a compromise. He would change me, if I would marry him first. I didn't want to agree but in the end he got his way. On our honeymoon I decided that I wanted to stay human a little longer, maybe go to Dartmouth for a semester but none of it went to plan. We'd been on the island for about three weeks when I noticed that my clothes felt tighter, there was a bump where there shouldn't have been and I couldn't keep anything down. I knew I was pregnant right away but it didn't make any sense. I couldn't get pregnant to a vampire, it shouldn't work. But it did and we flew back straight away. It progressed at an amazing rate, forty days instead of weeks and Edward tried to get me to end it. The baby was draining me of life, I couldn't keep even water down and no one knew what would happen because it was a first. No vampire had ever had the inclination or the strength of will to sleep with a human without killing them, so even Carlisle was at a loss. I was on deaths door when we realised that since the baby was half vampire, maybe it needed a more liquid diet." Rene flinched as she realised what I meant by liquid diet. "After we discovered that, the pregnancy was relatively easy. It wasn't till the birth that everything went down hill. I managed to bend funny so the placenta detached and the birth had to happen very quickly. The baby was as strong as Edward and without meaning to, kept breaking my bones and even my spine. I lay dying on the table as the baby was born and it was the vampiric virus that saved me. It healed everything and put me to rights as it changed me. I came out at the end unscathed but changed. I became a vampire." Rene knew what the story was leading to but never the less dropped into a dead faint as I said the words. I'd been expecting it and just moved her so she was laid on the couch.

"Bella......." It was Charlie. I'd forgotten how much of my life now that he didn't know. He looked awed and scared.

"I could never have guessed, how could I? I just though it was like Jake. Vampire would never have crossed my mind." Maybe I was wrong about him knowing more than he let on.

"It's ok Charlie. No one was meant to know. It's only because mom's so stubborn, that you both do now. Alice can you go get Nessie and Jacob for me? May as well let her in on the whole thing now." I said. Alice nodded and almost vanished as she ran out of the door. No point in hiding anything now. I looked at Rene and pressed my cold had to her forehead. She'd come to soon and then we'd never hear the end of it. I heard Jacob approaching and in moments he was stood next to me, putting Renesmee down.

"So you told her everything huh?" He grinned. Then his face fell as he noticed Charlie still in the room. "Oh man, Charlie, are you ok? I though you wanted to be on a need to know basis. Why'd you stay?"

"I wanted to support Rene, I know it was going to be weird but I didn't realise it was going to be like this." He said more resigned now. He looked at me "You're still my Bella though aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied, "just think of me as Bella 2.0" I added smiling. Charlie caught the joke and looked relieved.. I heard Rene's breathing change and was on my knees by her side in an instant.

"Mom?" I said tentatively. "Are you still with us?" I joked.

"Please tell me I fell asleep in the car and the last twenty minutes have been a dream." She groaned. "So it's true I'm a grandmother then?" I should have known that would have been her first concern.

"Yes," I smiled. "Do you want to meet her?" She nodded. "Nessie, come here please." Renesmee walked cautiously towards her grandmother.

"Well little one, do you have a story for me too?" She asked. Renesmee looked at me.

"She has a different way of explaining things." I said, Renesmee touched my face to show her and Rene nodded in assent. Nessie put here hand on Rene's face and I saw the look of shock as the visions began. Rene's face calmed as she got used to the strange medium and then blanched. The Volturi, I knew I should have told Nessie to edit out some parts. The entire thing only took a minute and when Nessie took back her hand, I saw Rene shake her head a little.

"I guess you guys are doing ok from what I've seen. You've got a lot of friends Bella" she smiled. Then she turned to look at Jacob and her gaze wasn't remotely calm. "I see you are very close to my granddaughter, unnaturally close. I don't think I like that,"

"Oh mom, that's just a wolf thing." I realised what I'd said wrong as soon as the words left my mouth.

"A wolf thing?" Damn

"Jacob, do you want to tell her or should I?" I asked

"May as well be you, you're on a roll today it seems." He laughed

"Ok I guess. Mom, do you remember me mentioning the tribe story about the cold ones?" Rene nodded. "Well Jacob is one of the tribe that is entrusted with the rests safety. Whenever there are vampires close by, a gene activates and some turn into werewolves. They are here simply to kill vampires. The only reason they don't us is because we're different." I said

"So Jacob was one of the wolves in the clearing?" She asked, remembering the scene with the Volturi.

"Yes, Jacob was the one on my left."

"I don't understand though. What has this to do with why he's so attached to the child and her him?"

"That's where it gets a little murky. You see there is something with wolves that is known as imprinting. Every wolf has a person on the planet that is made for them, that as a partner, will make the line stronger and the wolves can't help this. Once they see this person, it's all they can think about and their only care is to make this person happy. If in this case, the person is very young. The feelings are similar to that of a big brother. When the child grows up, the feelings change. I trust Jacob like family, he will never hurt Renesmee." Rene nodded absently like she didn't understand. Then she thought of another question.

"How did you think of the name Renesmee? It's very unusual."

"From yours and Esme's names Rene-Esme." I explained. This seemed to please her no end and for the first time today, she smiled. "I know you've got more questions," I pre-empted as I saw Rene open her mouth to speak "but why don't you come see our home first. Let your brain process a little."

"Don't you live here?" She asked

"No, we were given the cottage as my nineteenth birthday present, come see." I led her out through the kitchen and into the woods.

A/N Please review, I'm not used to this perspective when it comes to writing, so it would be nice to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue Part Two

AN – Thanks everyone that read the last chapter, no reviews though :( I hope this means that my writing is brilliant and doesn't need correction but I think it's more that people can't be bothered. Please Please review. Even if you just want to tell me that the entire fic is rubbish and I should quit while I'm ahead. I just like to hear what people think, it keeps me motivated.

I know I've been spelling Renée's name wrong but it's easier to spell it without the accent. Open Office really doesn't like doing those.

**Chapter 2- Prologue Part 2**

I led Rene through the forest, to the old cottage. I could her her heart still beating wildly and the sudden burn in my throat reminded me that I hadn't hunted in a couple of days. I tried to ignore the urge as we showed her the living room and kitchen. Rene oohed and ahh'd at all the right places and exclaimed over the décor but I hardly heard a word. I thought I could wait a couple of hours, till Rene left at least but Nessie chose that moment to show me my face. There was a furrow between my brows and my eyes were completely black. I wondered why no one had said anything about it earlier but they seemed to take my amazing self control for granted. I had to hunt. Now.

"Nessie, why don't you show Grandma you room? I've just got to run to the house for a minute, ok?" I asked

"Sure Mommy. Grandma, look at my bed, it's like a princesses. Can I be a princess one day?" I knew she was acting younger but was thankful for it. I guessed I had about ten minutes, fifteen at best but that was long enough. Since we travelled closer the mountains to hunt, animals still travelled close to the house. I jogged through the trees for a few minutes till picked up the scent of a deer. Good, I needed larger game. Slipping my shoes off, I stalked towards my prey. The buck didn't hear me coming as I dove towards it and deftly ripped out it's throat. I felt the thirst ebbing as I drank and noticed the sound too late. A snapping of a twig and a gasp was all I heard before I saw Rene's figure running back into the trees.

"Crap!" I cursed as I chased after her. I should have gone further but it was too late now. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve before running ahead and turning to face her.

"Mom, wait!" I pleaded

"You just, you were, how could....." She trailed off.

"I had to, that's how I survive now. I can't just eat eggs anymore, you know?" I tried to joke but it was useless.

"But you killed that animal!" She cried. "I want to go back."

"Ok. We'll head back to the house and..."

"No, I want to go back to Charlie's. I can't watch this. I can't watch what you've become, I wont. You've not my little girl anymore. I don't know what you are but I know I don't like it. You're a monster!" She ran back towards the house and I could hear her asking Charlie to take her back. I couldn't move. I felt like everything had been destroyed. This was a major mistake. I could have lived with never seeing her again but knowing she still loved me. Now she thought I was a monster! A monster and I couldn't even explain it to her. Maybe I was a monster.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward coming towards me. I could tell by his face that he wanted to know what had happened but I couldn't speak. I moved my mind shield and watched his face as the last five minutes were played to him in technicolor.

"Oh Bella, it's ok. She doesn't really think that. She was just shocked, that's all."

"She called me a monster, Edward. A monster! How is that going to be ok?" I cried. I really wished vampires could cry because at right that minute, that's all I wanted to do. I wanted to curl up and sob my heart out but I couldn't. So I did the next best thing and swung a kick at the closest tree. There was a resounding crack as the tree almost split in two but I didn't feel better.

"I need to speak to her, I need to call." I demanded

"She wont be back yet. Charlie just left." Edward reasoned

"I don't care! I'll leave a message. I just need to tell her, I can't leave it like this, I wont! What if she never speaks to me again? I can't live like that Edward." I wanted to sob, I wanted to release all the emotion that was building behind my eyes but they wouldn't comply so instead I hit another tree. This time a branch went flying and Edward had to duck to miss it.

"BELLA! Destroying the forest won't help now come here." Edward never shouted, not once since I'd met him. I moved to him like a guilty six year old, dragging my feet and not meeting his eyes. As he took me in his arms, I felt instantly better. Not by much but it was enough to help still the random flying of my thoughts.

"Ok, we'll go back to the house and you can leave a message on Charlie's machine." I mumbled something incoherent and let Edward lead me back to the house. The others looked at us with questioning eyes as we entered but Edward just shook his head. I didn't care, I just had to talk to my Mom. I took a deep breath, I didn't really need and dialled. It took six rings for the machine to pick up.

"Hey you're through to Charlie, if this is an emergency call the station otherwise leave a message after the beep." I thought about that for a second. This was an emergency but I don't think old Ida that ran the phones could survive the message that I was about to leave.

"Hey mom? I'm so sorry you saw that, it was stupid of me and I should have waited till you left. I'd just been too nervous to eat all week and it had caught up with me. I'm not a monster, how could you say that? Of course I'm still Bella and I'll always be Bella. I will never stop being your little girl. I know I look different and I eat differently but that doesn't change who I am. I'm just a different sort of me but everything that makes me hasn't changed. You can't have just loved me because I liked fries or because I slept. You always said I could never do anything to change how you felt about me, I'm asking you to keep that promise. Please, please call me. I love you Mom." I put the phone down and looked at Alice.

"Can you see anything?"

"They got home just as you finished the message. You're Mom is replaying it now. Give her time to think Bella. She's had a lot to take in today."

"I know," I sighed. "Can you keep an eye on her for me?"

"Of course I will. Go take your mind of things. Go for a run, I'll call you as soon as I know anything." She said

"Thank you Alice." I couldn't look at anyone else, I bolted for the door and kept running. I ran over the mountains and didn't stop till I reached the sound then I turned south and kept going. Every time I hit civilisation, I'd choose another direction and I didn't stop till Edward called.

"You're mother called. She wants to speak to you. I gave her your cell." He said as call waiting beeped.

"That must be her now. I'll be home soon." I said and hung up on him. The voice I heard next was like nails on a chalkboard compared to Edwards honeyed tones but it was the most welcome sound on the planet to me.

"Bella? It's your Mom. Are you there?" She asked tentatively

"Hi Mom. I'm here and I'm..."

"No Bella, I'm sorry." She interrupted "I shouldn't have said that, it was wrong of me. You're still my daughter no matter what you are."

"But..."

"But nothing, I should have listened when you tried to explain it to me but I couldn't then. When you imagine your child growing up, you don't envision vampire husbands and children that could kill them before they're even born. It doesn't even cross your mind that they'll choose the sort of life you have but they way you look at Edward I shouldn't have been surprised. You'd go to hell and back for that boy wouldn't you?" I took that as a rhetorical question, more information at this point could ruin everything. "I don't want to lose you Bella but everything I heard ans what I saw, made me think I had."

"Oh Mom, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let you see any of it. I should just have waited till you'd gone home. Will you come back for a bit?" I asked. There was a note of pleading in my voice.

"I can't, not yet honey. I still need a little time to get my head around everything but understand I still love you and I'm keeping my promise, Nothing will ever change that. Goodbye Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Mom." I felt like a weight had been lifted. Rene would come around. She was strong and wouldn't let a small detail like her daughter being a vampire stop her. I shouldn't have doubted that in the first place. I turned in the direction I came and started running. It had taken me hours to get here but there could be a shorter way back as long as I knew where I was. I fan till I found the town again, Mansfield. At least I was still in Washington. I must have just bounced around the state. It took me less than half the time to get back. I just headed west. I got home as the sun was rising and Edward was stood on the porch waiting.

"Everything ok? He asked

"Not everything but it will be." I smiled reaching to kiss him.

**AN- **It took forever to write this chapter. So long that I wrote chapter 3 in the meantime. That will be up later today or tomorrow, I just have to type it up. This is more of a prologue to the fic as I wanted Rene to know but didn't want to be telling her when my fic is set. She'd have never got over Bella telling her 10 years after the fact. A couple she can deal with.

Again please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Jake's Return

Chapter 3

If they could my muscles would have been aching by now, I mused-lifting the last three boxes from the truck. It was moving day and I could be excused my lack of enthusiasm since this was our fifth move in seven years. I hated it. Every move reminded me of the day, or rather the night, we left Forks. Cursing my perfect memory I again recalled Charlie stood on the porch waving goodbye, watching as we drove away. His sobs echoed in my ears as though he we stood next to me, even after all these years. I felt like joining him only my eyes wouldn't respond. Vampires can't cry and that has to be one of the biggest things I miss apart from sunbathing. Renesmee chose that moment to return from town with Edward and Carlisle.

"Hey Mom! Is that the last?" She called

"Bella," I corrected "and yes it is"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry M-Bella. Let me help."

Renesmee took two of the boxes and sprinted into the house. I sighed, this new cover story was going to be hard. How could I pretend that my daughter was my sister? It was going to be weird but I could hardly call her my daughter when she looked as old as me.

I'd volunteered to return to school this time as it was going to be the first time Renesmee had needed a cover. Since she'd been growing up so fast it hadn't been possible before to let her do things like go to school but now she'd stopped growing, she couldn't wait to start and at least she wasn't going to look too much different from the other kids. Edward and Alice were returning with us too. Jasper would return at Christmas as he was visiting Tanya and her family in Dinali after the lapse that had caused this move. Rosalie had refused point blank to return to school and had opted to go to college instead, Emmett being Emmett was following her. I knew how she felt. In ten years I'd managed to get my GED five times and it was getting old. I could have taught the classes myself by now. At least school wasn't the ordeal it used to be, being new meant having at least three people being new with me. Because we looked so different no one seemed to bother us apart from the odd crush, that still wound me up and the major improvement is that I'm no longer a danger to myself and everyone around me in gym anymore. Renesmee wouldn't have any of the human or vampiric problems, everyone that met her, loved her and in return she loved the attention. She looked perfectly normal so she wouldn't stand out and her extra attributes would stop her being picked last at sports. She even claimed she was going to try out for cheerleading, the boys would love that or at least one boy in particular.

Jacob was due to join us tomorrow but it wouldn't surprise me if he arrived earlier and I was looking forward to seeing my old friend again. I hadn't seen Jake in nearly two years and that was far too long. Renesmee would be over the moon when he arrived, she missed him more than anyone else and we hadn't had the heart to tell her that the imprinting could have been a good portion of that because it probably wasn't true and I wanted her to think Jake loved her because he wanted to, not because of an old tribe story. It was going to be nice having him back but he refused to live with us. He preferred to get an apartment in town, close to work, apparently he couldn't stand the vamp stink as he called it. No one minded though since to us, he didn't exactly smell like roses either. I smiled at that thought, when I was human, I loved Jakes scent. He smelt like the woods, like nature but now he didn't smell dissimilar to a wet dog.

I was still smiling as I walked into the house carrying my remaining box.

"You look happier." Esme noted

"Just thinking of Jake, Nessie will be made up when he gets here."

"She will," Esme admitted "when did he say to expect him?"

"Just tomorrow, knowing him it will be early rather than later though."

"I'll bet you're right." Esme smiled "Alice wanted to see you by the way"

"Thanks, I'll go find her." Since I knew Rosalie and Emmett were in the garage, I guessed it was Alice I could hear upstairs. Putting my box in the hall, I took the stairs two at a time. I found Alice in the bedroom closest the stairs. She was filling her mammoth closet. I'd always marvelled, or was that cringed, at the sheer volume of clothes Alice owned. No matter how many lifetimes she lived, she wouldn't have chance to wear them all but she assured me they were all a necessity.

"Hey Alice, you wanted me?" I asked

"Bella, I thought you should know that the sun will be out Monday to Wednesday."

"Thanks for the heads up, Esme can call the school before it breaks for the weekend. That can't be all though, you could have just told Esme that yourself."

"No it isn't. Jacobs coming early, he'll be here tonight" She admitted

"How do you know?" I asked. It was common knowledge that Alice couldn't 'see' any of the wolves or Renesmee.

"I wanted to see if you were free tonight, so we can go shopping but you dissapear at seven and I know Nessie's out with Carlisle." She said. I hated it when she did that and she knew it, that's why she couldn't meet my eyes now. Who knew what Edward and I could be doing when she chose to take a peek.

"Oh right, I'd better tell Nessie. I still don't understand why you didn't tell Esme. Why wait for me?"

I pressed

"I have a bad feeling about Jake coming." Now I knew why she was acting weird

"You worry too much, Alice. It's going to be ok." I smiled, Alice always became pessimistic when she couldn't see anything. While I was pregnant with Renesmee she gave herself a headache for weeks straining to see.

"Can you ask Esme to call the school while I find Nessie and tell her the good news?"

"Ok I guess." She said sadly. I followed my ears and found Renesmee outside with Edward.

"Hey Nessie, Jacobs coming early. He'll be here at seven." I got the reaction I was expecting, Renesmee's entire face lit up and her eyes shone like stars.

"Oh Mom-I mean Bella. That's fantastic! Why, how, who said?"

"Hold up. I don't know why and I don't know how but it was Alice that told me." I said smiling

"I've gotta do my hair, is this dress ok? What about my shoes?"

"You look fine!" I said laughing as she ran into the house.

"Do you think she'll actually be ready by seven?" Edward asked, a glint of mockery in his eyes.

"Hard to say," I replied still laughing. "She only has four hours." I expected Edward to laugh with me but his face had took on a serious edge.

"You don't suppose their relationship will have changed do you?" The lines of worry were plain on his face now.

"It's inevitable you know but I hope not quite yet. She's still our baby. Let's not worry about it, just enjoy seeing your daughter so happy. How was it in town?" I asked, trying to side-track him. Edward wasn't one for dropping subjects but conceded today.

"It was fine. We met the people that run the general store, a wonderful couple by the name of Arthur and Muriel Stonewell. They've had the store for nearly fifty years, have four children, nine grandchildren and two great-grandchildren. The youngest two grandchildren will be going to school with us, Michael in our year and Samantha in Renesmee's. Three of their..."

"Whoa, whoa." I interrupted. "I wanted to know what you got upto, not the life stories of everyone from town. Are you ok?" Edward looked at me and smiled.

"I guess thinking of Nessie and Jake has got me feeling tense. Are you sure it will be fine?"

"Surer than sure. You know Jacob wont hurt her. Even if he wanted to, you'd hear him before he had chance."

"I guess you're right. We'd better finish moving in." Edward took my hand and we walked back into the house.

By the time Jacob arrived, everything was in it's proper place and every room had been decorated. We heard him coming and went onto the porch to greet him. Just like me, Jake hadn't changed at all in the ten years we'd been friends. His dark hair had been cut short again and it still didn't suit him. Jacob hugged me in greeting and shook Edward's hand but got no further before Renesmee launched herself off the porch with a squeal of joy. She landed in Jakes waiting arms and even he looked winded as she squeezed him with enough force to crack marble, throwing kisses over his face all the while.

"I've missed you!I've missed you!I've missed you! Don't you ever go away for so long again, I can't stand it!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"I won't Nessie, I promise." Jacob gasped "Now let me go before you strangle me. Let's look at you." Renesmee obediently let go of Jacob and stood before him giving a twirl. I felt Edward stiffen instantly. Oh no. Just because Jacob would never hurt Nessie, it didn't mean Edward wouldn't find anything else objectionable in Jake's thoughts and I could see it now in Jacob's eyes. He no longer looked at her like a big brother would his slightly annoying but ever so cute little sister. Now it was just like how Sam looked at Emily and Edward, me. He was irrecoverably in love and as much as I was expecting it, I wasn't prepared for it. I knew Edward was going through the same, only in technicolor with surround sound. I moved my shield to speak to him.

_Edward calm down, you look like you want to rip Jake's head off_

"I do and if he doesn't stop thinking like he is, I will." He whispered so low and fast, I had trouble hearing him.

_We knew this was going to happen eventually._

"But that doesn't mean I have to like it!"

_No but it does mean you have to live with it and not kill the man your daughter loves._

"Humph!"

I was so busy concentrating on Edward that I almost missed the look Renesmee was giving Jacob. She'd kept no secret of her crush on him for the last four years and Jacob had been too honest to take advantage of it but it was as though she felt the change in his feelings and felt hers now vindicated. Admittedly I'd hoped the day would never come but now it had I couldn't rightly try and stop it, not when I'd fought so hard for Edward. I wanted to give them something I'd not had. A break.

"Right kids, Edward and I had dinner plans." Jacob looked confused. "Sorry Jake, I mean we're going to hunt." I explained. He just nodded and went back to staring at Nessie. "Anyone want to come with us?" Now that was a loaded question but I could hardly say 'hey guys, get lost and leave my ten year old daughter alone with a werewolf now could I? I really wanted to kick Jacob and his hormones clear out of the state but it wouldn't have gone down too well.

"I could do with a feed." Alice answered.

"Me too." claimed Emmett, poking Rosalie in the ribs till she mumbled something that sounded like stupid dog and moved off the porch, Carlisle and Esme were a step behind. As we stepped off the porch Edward grabbed my arm tightly.

"The dog says _subtle but thanks_" He hissed

"Oh shush, he's your friend. I just hope this works out." I sighed

"It will," Alice piped up, "Nessie's just as stubborn as you." She added, giggling. I just cast my eyes to the sky's darkening twilight and prayed.

**AN- Please, please review :)**

**Jakes point of view next. I'm really enjoying writing that!**


	4. Chapter 4 Jake

**AN – Thanks for the reviews. I know my writing always seems a little raw but it only gets checked once as I'm typing it up. When I've finished the fic I'll go back and polish it in places but until then I'm concentrating on getting it out of my head and onto paper. **

**I've got to give you a movie recommendation. If you haven't seen it, you have to watch City of Angels. The film is amazing and is more than a little similar to Twilight in some places. It's the Yang to Twilight's Yin. Watch it and let me know what you think.**

**I'm finally going to get around to the disclaimer now. I knew I'd been forgetting something.**

**I do not own, nor will I ever, any of the characters, stories or ideas relating to the Twilight Saga. They are now and forever Stephanie Meyer's. I use the characters with no intention of copyright infringement and as purely a fan of the series. **

**Now that's done with, let's see what's going on in Jake's head :)**

**Chapter 4 – Jacob**

I must be mad. No, completely mental. Nessie's still only 10! It doesn't matter that she looks seventeen and acts older than anyone I've ever met. This can't be right. But Bella's ok with it, she practically marched everyone out so we can talk in private. And Nessie isn't a normal girl, she's half vampire. No, I should be thinking like this, it isn't right.

"J-Jake?" Nessie asked tentatively. Oh crap, how long have I been stood here like an idiot? "Jake are you ok?" I should answer her, I know that but my mouth wont make a sound, it's just flapping pathetically. "I knew it! You don't love me anymore, do you? Why did you come? You should have stayed in La Push and forgot all about us stinking bloodsuckers! I hate you! I don't know why I ever liked you! Rosalie's right, you're just a low down, mangy, stinking DOG!" Ouch, that stung. How did we get from miss you, to stinking dog? Nessie turned and ran into the house. I counted to ten and followed.

As I walked through the front door, I absent-mindedly noted that the house looked good. It was simply decorated and reminded me of the house in Forks and Elkin and Rushmont. I guess vamps chose something they liked and stuck to it. I could hear Nessie's sobs coming from upstairs, so I followed the sound. Quietly tapping the door, I entered to fine her flung on her bed, sobs racking her body.

"Ness honey, what's wrong?

"You don't like me anymore. I don't see you in two years and all you can do is look at me, you wont talk to me and you didn't even want me hugging you." She sobbed, sitting up and wiping the hair and tears from her face with the back of her hand. It was my fault. My fault I couldn't get my mouth to say 'yeah I'm fine'. Stupid dog-brained Jake.

"Oh Nessie. How can you think that? It was just you've changed so much in the last few years, I didn't what to think, let alone what to say." I soothed

"Yeah I've changed, I'm old and fat!" I couldn't help it, I laughed. I knew instantly it was the wrong thing to do but I couldn't help it. Fat? There wasn't an ounce of anything unneeded on her body. She was pure perfection, from her flowing golden brown hair, to the toes currently curled under her perfect legs and her eyes were a mix of the deep brown her mothers used to be and the golden depths they are now. How could this embodiment of beauty think anything less of herself than the ideal I saw sat before me? I'd stopped laughing and come over all serious again and I knew that was the problem. Nessie had never seen me serious and I don't think she knew what to make of it but I couldn't be silly now, things we serious.

"Come here." I said, sitting on the bes and looping my arm around her shoulders. "I love you. I always have and I always will but now I'm afraid I love you more than I should yet and it scares me. You're only ten for Christ's sake!" I felt like pond scum was what I wanted to say. I felt lower than the low for feeling what I did for Nessie when she was still technically still a child. There are names for people like me. I'd have carried on mentally unpicking myself if Nessie hadn't have interrupted.

"Is that what's bothering you Jake?" I nodded and she laughed.

"What!?" I cried feeling outraged. I'm trying to explain to her why I'm evil and perverted and should be locked up and she laughs?

"You're thinking too human Jake. I'm not human, yes I'm ten but I'm not either. I've reached adulthood and I've stopped growing, stopped ageing. I look seventeen, I act older than I look most of the time too and I probably know more than ninety percent of anyone you'll ever meet. Neither of us are completely human Jake, so why do you have to try and put us in human categories? You've got more chance of fitting a square peg in a round hole. I'm not human Jake, stop treating me like one. I've waited four years for you to look at me and not see that little girl that rode on your back. I'm not going to give up because you have a misplaced attack of conscience."

I tried to forget it then, Nessie's age. I just looked at her as she was, as I knew her and she was the smartest, most beautiful seventeen year old girl, I'd ever met. Then the faint tang in the air reminded me, she was the smartest, most beautiful seventeen year old half vampire, I had ever met. I could imagine our life. A life full of love and without the fear that dominated Sam and Emily's. I could love her without fear of hurting her as she could just as easily kill me. It infused my entire body, a sense of hope so strong, I was smiling. I'd never been able to win an argument with her, so why should now be any different? Nessie must have realised she's won the battle because she chose that moment to twist her body closer and kiss me. I'd kissed her a thousand times before but this was different, new, even shy. I felt her cool lips brush mine for the shortest moment and my entire world changed. I felt her smooth lips and inhaled her sweet breath and that was it, I was hooked. She made to pull away but I pulled my arm around her shoulder tighter. If she left my life went with her. I'd always thought imprinting was an overload but compared to this, it was like watching someone else in love. I kissed her as though my life depended on it, as though if our lips ever parted, I'd die the moment I did. I was surprised, when Nessie did pull away, that I was still breathing. I felt like I'd seen heaven and was still floating.

"They're going to be back soon." Nessie said breathlessly. "We need to talk first." She was right earlier. At this moment, she was a bigger adult than me. I could stay like this forever and happily let Edward tear me to shreds when he returned. I groaned. Edward, what a way to ruin a mood. "What is it, what's wrong?" She asked, worry creasing her brow.

"I just thought of your Dad, he's going to kill us." I moaned

"Don't be overly dramatic, he'll just kill you." She smiled

"Aww thanks, I feel loads better. You do realise he doesn't want you dating till you're old and grey?" I asked

"But I'm not going to get old or grey. At least for a good few centuries." She replied haughtily

"That's what he's counting on." I reminded her. "Ness honey, I love you but we're going to have to take this steady if you don't want your dad to rip me limb from limb and I want to do this properly."

"I thought we'd have to worry about Mom more. She's always been the worrier and Dad the one I wrap around my finger." She reasoned

"No, It's definitely going to be your Dad. Your Mom knows all too well the stink she caused going after Edward. It nearly split the Cullens in two and almost caused a war between them and my old pack. If it hadn't have been for you, it would have."

"How did I stop it? Mom never tells me much from then." Aww crap, now I'd really put my foot in it. I ran my free hand through my hair, tightened my other around her shoulders and took a deep breath. I'd always given Nessie everything she wanted but as the whole, strange family we were, we'd decided to keep this one thing from her. She was going to have had a strange childhood as it was without it seeming she was promised to me from birth. In not telling her, we gave her a choice but I was going to have to tell her now. I couldn't not and Bella was going to kill me. Her and Edward could do it together, it would be marital bonding – not that they needed it.

"Well Ness, there's something I never told you about the day you were born." Here's hoping she inherited Bella's unflappability. "For the first few days before you were born, I lived for seeing your Mom. She was like my sun. The problem was, she was carrying you, a half vampire baby. That didn't go down too well with the tribe and they wanted to kill you, her and the rest of the Cullens but I wouldn't let them and almost moved in to stop them."

"So that's the falling out you told me about?" She asked interrupting

"Yes," I said, swatting her on the nose, "now don't interrupt, it's rude. I hated you then too because you were too strong for her body and kept hurting her." Nessie paled at the memory. Damn vamp half, she shouldn't have to remember that. I carried on anyway "It wasn't until you were born though, that I really wanted to kill you. I thought Bella was dead and that you had killed her. I found you with Rosalie and almost made a move to do it but I hesitated just long enough for Rosalie to move slightly. The moment I saw your face I could no longer kill you than I could myself. I had imprinted on you."

"Imprinted?" She questioned

"Imprinting is something that happens to Quileute wolves. We meet our soul mate, our one and that's it. Your happiness is all I've cared about from that first moment I saw you. How I feel now though, is more than the imprinting. You're my life. That's why Sam and the others never attacked, imprinting is sacred to us and no one would've dared mess with it." I explained

"I get it I think. There's just one thing I don't understand though."

"What's that?"

"You loved my MOM first!?" She laughed

"Only when I was young, now she's just Bella, another stinking vamp." I said, laughing and Nessie thumped me on the leg.

"Careful, that's my Mom you're talking about." She warned. I couldn't believe she was ok with this whole thing. Maybe she was more like Bella than I gave her credit for.

"You're ok with this whole imprinting thing?" I asked, just to be sure. It really was going far too well.

"Why wouldn't I be? My dog comes with a built-in leash." She giggled. I dove at her in mock anger and she let me pin her. "Ooh, what you going to do tough guy?" She teased

"This." I growled, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. She let me win for exactly ten seconds before she reversed the pin but before our lips could meet again, I heard footstep approaching the house. "Quick they're back" I hissed, Praying that Edward couldn't read my mind already. We both jumped from the bed as if we'd been stung and raced downstairs. "You're Dad will definitely kill me if he finds us in your room." I whispered

"He wouldn't dare kill my boyfriend." Nessie claimed with a finality she couldn't guarantee.

"Hold up, Boyfriend? I like that." I grinned

"If you didn't I could always call you my pet. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"You wouldn't dare." I challenged, menacingly

"Here Rover, good b–" I cut her off with a growl and a kiss that threatened to become something hotter, it was just the sound of everyone entering the clearing that made us pull apart. It was by the spirits' good grace that we didn't look like a pair of necking teenagers as everyone walked into the house. We just looked like a pair of very guilty ones instead.

It was a mixed reception. Edward walked in first, looking purely homicidal. He was followed by Bella, who seemed to swing between happy, worried and tensed, ready to stop Edward if he tried to rip my throat out, I guess. Emmett looked as un-bothered as usual, Rosalie looked as though she was about to throw up but that was her usual reaction to me. Carlisle and Esme looked at us indulgently, like a pair of twenty-something grandparents but Alice's face was by far the weirdest. She looked ecstatic, frightened, scheming and worried all at once, quite a feat. I decided to tackle Edward first.

"Edward, I...."

"Save it!" He snapped. Oh boy.

"Edward, I love Nessie. I always have and you can't change that, no one can. Please just give us your blessing." I rushed. I thought about how much I loved her and the fact we had decided to act like adults about the whole thing. With any luck he would be reading my mind, decide I meant what I said and possibly not kill me.

"I can't Jacob, she's too young."

"But D-ad, that isn't fair. There's nearly a hundred years between you and Mom." Nessie knew it was completely different but it was worth a shot.

"Edward wait. I know we think of Renesmee as only being ten but she isn't really, not how it counts." Bella interceded. Sometimes I really loved that girl.

"But she's still just our little girl." Edward whispered

"Just look at how she looks at Jake. You can't stop that." Bella whispered in return. They could have been having the conversation normally, for all the good whispering was doing at keeping it from everyone else.

"Not stop it, just put it off for a decade or so." He replied, the heartbreak was clear in his voice.

"It wont work. The faster you realise that, the faster we all get back on an even keel. After all this family has been through, you can't do this Edward. It will split the family in half and I guarantee that the bigger half will be with Nessie. Me included. I love you more than life itself but this time you're just plain wrong." That did it. Edward would walk through fire for Bella and he had always given her exactly what she wanted. Even if he didn't agree with her decisions at the time and he knew her intuition was un-paralleled when it came to Nessie. Especially since Alice couldn't see her at all. Bella could know that Nessie was upset from two states away and what she said was always the final word.

"alright, I'm still not happy though."

"Welcome to being a father. You don't get to be happy, you just have to grin and bear it." Bella smiled. Edward pulled his lips back to resemble what should have been a smile but for the fangs that were plainly on view and took my hand.

"Welcome to the family Jake." the smile turned into a grimace and his grip tightened, "hurt her and I will take great pleasure in killing you."

"Yay!" Alice cheered. "When can I organise the wedding?"

"Whoa, Alice. We're just dating. We've got forever for that." I reasoned.

"But you can get old." She stated dryly.

"Not if I keep shifting I wont."

"You'd do that for me?" Nessie asked

"Ness, I'd die for you. Living forever is a fair compromise." I said matter of factly. Nessie dropped the innocent façade then and jumped at me. Wrapping her arms around my neck and planting a kiss that would make Edward growl in irritation.

"Hold on, Ness?" moaned Bella. "I can only just cope with her sounding like a Scottish monster but now she rhymes with mess and abscess too as well?!"

**AN – As always, please review. **


End file.
